


i want you inside me

by musingsofaretiredunicorn



Series: Drarry Discord Writers' Corner Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Explicit Consent, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, Snarky!Draco, hung!draco, january 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofaretiredunicorn/pseuds/musingsofaretiredunicorn
Summary: In the short time that they've been sleeping together, Harry has noticed that Draco doesn't seem to want to top. Probably because he has a dick big enough to hurt most people. But that's no deterrent for Harry, The Boy Who Lived (To Be Fucked).





	i want you inside me

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly just 400 words of smut (with a dash of feelings) for this month's drabble challenge, with the prompt "Time for a change", hosted by the amazing [maesterchill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill) <3
> 
> Un-beta'ed, so all flaws and mistakes are my own. ~~Also, this is the first time I've ever written smut, so. There's that.~~
> 
> All characters belong to JKR; I've just taken them out to play for a bit :)

“Nnngh- there! Don’t stop-“ Malfoy babbled incoherently.

 

Harry grinned against Malfoy’s hole, then pulled away from the puckered skin. Though he was wrecked—lips bitten red; eyes pleasure-glazed—Malfoy managed to look affronted.

 

“I thought the Saviour was supposed to be a considerate lover."

 

Harry kissed his way up Malfoy’s body, then murmured, “I’m going to edge you until you can’t even remember my name to scream it as you come.”

 

Malfoy groaned, the flush on his cheeks deepening.

 

Harry smirked, proud of how easily he had made Malfoy come undone. _Merlin_ , he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so hard.

 

Probably three weeks earlier, when he’d dropped to his knees to give Malfoy a blowjob and had nearly come untouched from the first taste of his huge dick. Or a week after that, when Malfoy had finally sunk down on Harry’s cock. Or last week, when Malfoy had rimmed him for the first time, opening Harry up so slowly with his tongue that Harry had cried. But still.

 

“Should I just finish myself off?”

 

Harry blinked, realizing he had frozen. He sat back and conjured lube, smiling when Malfoy gasped at Harry’s wandless magic. Harry reached behind himself.

 

Malfoy frowned.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Preparing myself.”

 

“What??”

 

Harry said calmly, “I’m going to ride you.”

 

Malfoy choked.

 

“Potter, you don’t- I never top-“

 

“It’s time for a change. Want me to ride you?”

 

Malfoy said softly, “I don’t want to hurt you. I know I’m … ”

 

“Hung like a Hippogriff? Yeah. I want this,” Harry ran his finger up Malfoy’s cock, “in me.”

 

“Only if you want,” he clarified.

 

“Of course I want that. If you do.”

 

Harry grinned.

 

“Don’t worry, I- ahhh.. practiced on dildos all week.”

 

Draco squeezed his cock tightly, muttering, “Shut up, if you want me to last.”

 

Harry crawled toward Draco, his eyes darkening.

 

“I’m ready if you are.”

 

“Just sit on my fucking cock, Potter.”

 

Harry lined himself up, beginning to lower. Draco clutched the headboard, his hips bracketed by Harry’s clenching thighs.

 

Draco held his breath until Harry finally bottomed out.

 

Then, he exhaled, moaning.

 

“ _Harry_.”

 

Harry was fuller than he’d ever been—even his largest dildo was smaller than Draco—and it ached. But when he looked at Draco’s face, and saw the open adoration there, he felt a swell of pleasure that made his toes curl.

 

His throat dry, he answered.

 

“Draco.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are verily appreciated <3
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://harryandhislittledragon.tumblr.com)!


End file.
